


A Lord and His Magician

by nobu_akuma



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: Merlin Emrys is the freshly hired act of a Renaissance Fair. On the first day of setting up, he runs into the Fair's top act, Arthur Pendragon. First impressions prove Arthur an arrogant, brutish prat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steel_and_starlight (Undistinguishable_Heartbeat)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=steel_and_starlight+%28Undistinguishable_Heartbeat%29).



> I hope you enjoy this, I had a blast writing it!

            Merlin squinted at the vague directions. The note said that he needed to go to the stage by the smithy. Merlin frowned, looking up and around. He saw no street posts or anything that vaguely resembled a smithy nor heard any metal hitting metal. He sighed, “Bollocks.”

 

            “Oh yeah, Percy? That why you and Gwaine always get stuck on kitchen duty? Because you’re such great and valiant knights?”

 

            The voice startled Merlin and he found two men passing him. He cursed under his breath again and approached them, “Excuse, um, excuse me?”

 

            The men turned to him. He was caught by sharp blue eyes running him through. Merlin cleared his throat, a flush rising, “Hi, uh, yes, um, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the smithy?”

 

            “Oh, so you’re the noob Gaius keeps going on about.” The blues that had run him through weighed and measured him before they found him wanting. “You certainly don’t look like one to cause such awe.”

 

            “Arthur.” The taller of the two – Percy, Merlin thought – scolded. Percy gave Merlin an apologetic look, “Sorry about him. If you go down this way, turn left at the jousting arena and the smithy will be three down on the right. It was Merlin, wasn’t it?”

 

            “Yes.” Merlin shook his hand and gave a smile, “Percy, right?”

 

            “Yes, pleasure to meet you. This one’s Arthur.” Percy gestured to the man beside him, “We look forward to your seeing your act.”

 

            Arthur scoffed.

 

            Merlin just couldn’t help himself. He turned to Arthur, “Y’know, mate, perhaps you should try living up to your name and stop being such a prat?”

 

            Arthur’s eyes narrowed.

 

            Before Arthur could say anything else, Merlin flashed him a wink and headed on his way.

 

[|]

 

            “That was amazing, Merlin!” Gwen, the resident blacksmith, enthused.

 

            “I did say he was good.” Gaius smiled.

 

            Merlin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I wouldn’t say that I’m good.”

 

            “Oh c’mon, stop being so humble.” Gwen laughed.

 

            Someone clearing their throat drew the group’s attention.

 

            “Hello Arthur, did you see the show?” Gaius proudly asked.

 

            Merlin watched Arthur hesitate with narrowed eyes.

 

            “Um, yeah, I did.” Arthur nodded.

 

            “It was really good, didn’t you think?” Gwen asked.

 

            “Uh, well-” Arthur began.

 

            “Merlin!” Gwaine burst in, rowdily clapping him on the back, “What did I tell you? The crowd loved ya, man!”

 

            Warmth filled Merlin as his old friend slung an arm around his shoulders, “I think the lot of you are over-exaggerating about my skill.”

 

            “Humble as always, aren’t we?” Gwaine laughed.

 

            Merlin smiled at these ridiculous people who were quickly becoming friends. His smile faltered a bit when he noticed Arthur retreating. He wondered why Arthur had even approached.

 

[|]

 

            “Gwaine?” Merlin let out an annoyed sigh. He rested his chin in his palm and followed his friend’s distracted gaze. Merlin frowned as his eyes fell upon Arthur and Percival. His brows furrowed at Gwaine, “Seriously? You’re not falling for that arrogant dollophead, are you?”

 

            “What the hell, Merlin! Percy’s not-” Gwaine snapped his mouth shut with an audible click.

 

            “Oh, Percy, eh? Good, I was beginning to worry about your sanity.” Merlin smirked.

 

            “No, not Arthur.” Gwaine’s nose scrunched in disgust, “Prick’s more your type.”

 

            Merlin choked on his water, “I beg your bloody pardon? Not hardly!”

 

            “’Member Valiant?” Gwaine raised a brow.

 

            “One bad relationship does not define my _type_. Or did you forget Freya? Or Morgan?” Merlin crossed his arms.

 

            “You’re forgetting someone.” Gwaine smirked.

 

            “Oh?” Merlin asked.

 

            “Yup.”

 

            “And who would that be?”

 

            “Oi, Gwen, come sit with us!” Gwaine called.

 

            Merlin turned to see Gwen roll her eyes affectionately.

 

            “Afternoon, Merlin.” She smiled. “Gwaine.”

 

            “Hey Gwen.” Merlin smiled back.

 

            “Oh, have you met my husband yet?” Gwen beamed.

 

            “I don’t think so.” Merlin frowned.

 

            “I’m sure that’ll be remedied soon.” Gwaine smirked.

 

            A familiar handsome face appeared at Gwen’s side and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

 

            “Lance, this is our new act, Merlin. Merlin, this is my husband, Lancelot.” Gwen beamed.

 

            Merlin and Lancelot’s eyes widened as they looked at each other.

 

            Lance let out a laugh, “By God, I never thought I’d see you again, Emrys.”

 

            “Bloody hell, Millerson!” Merlin clasped a hand on his shoulder, “What’re the odds?”

 

            “Oh, you know each other?” Gwen’s curious tone pulled their gazes.

 

            “They do indeed.” Gwaine grinned.

 

            “We went to Uni together.” Merlin explained.

 

            “And didn’t you date at one point?” Gwaine asked.

 

            “What?” Lance and Merlin frowned.

 

            “No, we never even went on a date.” Merlin’s brow furrowed.

 

            “Yeah, besides, we never thought of each other like that. We were study buddies, Gwaine.” Lancelot shook his head in disbelief.

 

            Gwaine frowned at Merlin, the other man giving him a confused look. Gwaine huffed and crossed his arms, “You’ve still got a crush on the prat.”

 

            Merlin’s face heated up, “I do not! You just don’t want to be teased about Percy!”

 

            “The prat?” Gwen asked.

 

            “Arthur.” Lance answered.

 

            Gwen raised her brows, “He’s not that bad. He can be very kind and good at times.”

 

            “He was a right arse upon first meeting Merlin here.” Gwaine said.

 

            “It was probably just a bad first impression.” Gwen said.

 

            “Well, he hasn’t exactly offered me a second impression since.” Merlin shrugged.

 

            “Arthur’s not the type to avoid conflict.” Lancelot frowned.

 

            “I don’t know.” Merlin sighed. A smirk pulled at his lips, “But hey, did you know Gwaine’s in love with Percival?”

 

            “Well, yeah.” Lance laughed.

 

            “I am not!” Gwaine went red to his ears.

 

[|]

 

            A knock had Merlin jumping and letting out a low curse. He took a deep breath, shook his head and went to open the door.

 

            “Arthur.” Merlin’s brows rose.

 

            “Yes, hello, Merlin, I uh-” Arthur’s brow furrowed and he hesitated, “Why… why’re you covered in lizards?”

 

            “They’re dragons.” Merlin deadpanned.

 

            The confusion on Arthur’s face only deepened, “I beg your pardon?”

 

            “They’re dragons, Arthur.” Merlin smiled. He pointed to a brown iguana on one shoulder, “This is Kilgharrah.”

 

            Arthur blinked.

 

            “And this is Aithusa,” Merlin pointed to a gray iguana on his other shoulder. He then pulled the grayish-brown iguana from his head, “This one’s their son, Tad Cooper.”

 

            “You bred your iguanas?” Arthur asked.

 

            “Dragons.” Merlin corrected.

 

            “Er, right…” Arthur frowned before he quirked a brow at Merlin, “You watch Galavant?”

 

            “But of course. Where is one to find a well done, pun-wealthy musical fantasy tv series?” Merlin asked seriously.

 

            Arthur lowered his voice, “You’re screwing with me, aren’t you?”

 

            Merlin leaned close conspiratorially, “Just a bit. To be fair, you were an arse. Also, they are named that.”

 

            “Right, uh, about that…” Arthur swallowed.

 

            Merlin frowned, “About them being named after dragons?”

 

            “What? No, n-no, the, uh, being an arse bit.”

 

            “Oh?”

 

            “Yes, um, I wanted to… wanted to, um, ap-”

 

            “Merlin!” Morgana cut him off, approaching with swiftness and elegance.

 

            “Hello, Lady Morgana.” Merlin gave a partial bow.

 

            Morgana rolled her eyes before squinting at Arthur, “Oh, Arthur, I was wondering where you were too.”

 

            “Too?” Arthur asked.

 

            “Yes, don’t either of you remember that we’re having dinner with the whole cast and crew?” Morgana put her hands on her hips.

 

            “I do, but I had to feed the dragons before I left.” Merlin said.

 

            “Arthur?” Morgana raised a brow.

 

            “I was, uh,” Arthur glanced at Merlin sheepishly before shaking his head, “Just passing through. And I don’t think I’m hungry, so I’ll just head to my room.”

 

            Morgana linked her arm in one of Arthur’s, “Nuh-uh, brother, you’ve got to go. You’re our biggest attraction and you know this dinner is to celebrate our fair family and our opening weekend.”

 

            “I’m not hungry, Morgana.” Arthur said firmly. “You don’t want me getting sick and having to find a replacement for the show, do you?”

 

            “You’ll get sick if you don’t eat properly.” She scowled.

 

            “I’ll get room service to get me some soup.” Arthur promised.

 

            Morgana’s expression softened with concern. “Okay, Arthur, but please make sure to take care of yourself, okay?”

 

            “Yeah, okay, sis.” Arthur gave her a gentle smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “G’night.”

 

            “Feel better, Arthur.” Morgana sighed.

 

            “I’ll try.” Arthur gave an awkward nod to Merlin before walking off.

 

            “I’m sure he’ll be okay.” Merlin offered.

 

            Morgana turned and gave him a smile, “Thanks. Now, if you don’t mind putting up the dragons?”

 

            “One moment.” Merlin nodded and retreated. When he returned, he offered his arm.

 

            “Why thank you, good sir.” Morgana’s smile widened as she took it.

 

            “Not at all, Milady.” Merlin chuckled.

 

[|]

 

            “Alright, so, fencing practice.” Lancelot led Merlin toward the jousting arena.

 

            “Um, exactly why do I, the Magician, need fencing and jousting lessons?” Merlin frowned.

 

            “Well, all new recruits get the lessons just in case one of our knights gets sick and any other understudies are busy.” Lance shrugged.

 

            “So who’s teaching? You? Morgana?”

 

            “No, ha, not that Morgana and I aren’t damned good at sword play, but our dear Prince went to boarding school and got professional training in these areas since he was small. Morgana only got their father to agree to her training after she was already a teen. So, Arthur’s our expert.”

 

            “Then why didn’t he fetch me?” Merlin crossed his arms.

 

            “Honestly?” Lancelot asked. Merlin nodded. Lance sighed, “I have no idea, mate. He’s been acting… off… this season.”

 

            “You mean he’s not normally this stiff?” Merlin raised a brow.

 

            “He always seems like a pompous arse at first, but what Gwen said was true. He’s really got a heart of gold. Morgana would’ve fired him ages ago otherwise, family or not.” Lancelot shrugged.

 

            Merlin paused thoughtfully, “I… I think he’s been trying to apologize, honestly.”

 

            “Really?” Lance’s brows rose.

 

            “I think?” Merlin shrugged.

 

            “Heaven help you then.” Lancelot deadpanned.

 

            “Lance.” Merlin glared.

 

            He chuckled and clapped Merlin on the back, “Just kidding, mate.”

 

            Someone cleared their throat, catching their attention. Arthur glared, crossing his arms, “About bloody time, _Mer_ lin. Come on, then, let’s get started finally.”

 

            “Forget what I was saying.” Merlin muttered to Lance before following Arthur.

 

[|]

 

            Merlin gasped for breath, sweat pouring down his shirt as he parried yet another vicious swing, “Bloody… hell… Arthur…”

 

            “Oh come off it, _Mer_ lin, it’s just fencing.” Arthur rolled his eyes and jabbed.

 

            Merlin jumped out of the way, taking a swipe at the smug bastard’s face. “I’m… A… Magician… You… Arse…”

 

            Arthur ducked and swept Merlin’s feet up with his blade. Merlin fell onto his back with a puff of air fleeing his lungs. Arthur pressed the tip of the sword to his chest and scoffed, “Yeah, cuz all those sleights of hand a hundred times a day don’t need stamina at all. _Right_.”

 

            Merlin swung his leg out, catching Arthur off-guard and sending him tumbling to the ground. A yelp of surprise stole Arthur’s voice. Merlin scrambled, snatching up the sword before straddling the downed blonde and pressing the foam blade to his throat. Arthur’s eyes widened. Merlin took a few moments to gulp breath before glaring down at the man beneath him, “Well, unlike _you_ , I’m not a damned athlete.”

 

            Arthur opened his mouth.

 

            “ _Shut up_. This bollocks might come easy to you, _Majesty_ , but that doesn’t mean you have the right to act like such a _prat_.” Merlin huffed, pushing bangs and sweat out of his eyes. “Besides, this is the first time I’ve ever fenced and I _still_ beat you. Now, do you yield?”

 

            Arthur’s voice was just above a whisper, “Y-yes, I yield.”

 

            “Good.” Merlin breathed. He stood and offered Arthur a hand.

 

            Arthur took it and pulled himself up. When he finally stood, he was mere centimeters from Merlin. Their gazes held a moment before Arthur’s neck turned red and he took a step back, looking away and clearing his throat.

 

            “So,” Merlin began, “to the stables?”

 

 [|]

 

            Merlin took a breath and approached Arthur. He cleared his throat. Arthur started and turned to him.

 

            “Hey.” Merlin said casually.

 

            “Oh, hi Merlin.” Arthur nodded.

 

            “So,” Merlin began, “I know our first impressions did not go well. And I’ve noticed that you’ve been trying to amend that. I mean, you keep failing and all, but, uh… it’s kinda cute and sweet that you keep trying. So… maybe after we finish cleaning up the fair, we could go to dinner?”

 

            Arthur was blushed madly, ducking his head and clearing his throat, “Uh, yeah, that’d be… that’d be good.”

 

            “Then it’s a date.” Merlin smiled, “Now, you look like you need some help with that.”

 

The End


End file.
